The instant invention relates to an automatic lathe, comprising
a headstock spindle adapted to clamp workpiece rod material, PA1 a turret head supported on a cross slide arrangement for longitudinal and transverse movements with respect to the headstock spindle and for rotation with respect to a turret axis, PA1 at least one counter spindle adapted to clamp a workpiece to be severed from the workpiece rod material and subsequently to be processed further, PA1 a plurality of tool holders to hold tools for machining a workpiece still connected to the workpiece rod material, PA1 the counter spindle and at least one of the tool holders being arranged on the turret head in such a manner that either the counter spindle or this tool holder can be moved selectively into a position of alignment with the headstock spindle, by rotation of the turret head, and PA1 an additional tool carrier on which a plurality of additional tool holders are disposed parallel to each other at a spacing and adapted to be moved selectively into alignment with the counter spindle when the latter is in a position remote from the headstock spindle. PA1 at least one tool holder mounted on the turret head is a multiple tool holder at which a plurality of tool clamping means are arranged parallel to each other at a spacing which corresponds to the spacing between the tool holders on the additional tool carrier, and PA1 the turret head is movable, by transverse movement of the cross slide arrangement, from a first position in which a first one of these tool clamping means is located opposite the headstock spindle, and the counter spindle, simultaneously, is located opposite a first one of the tool holders disposed on the additional tool carrier, into a second position in which a second one of the tool clamping means disposed on the multiple tool holder is located opposite the headstock spindle, and the counter spindle, simultaneously, is located opposite the second tool holder mounted on the additional tool carrier.